Ruta de escape
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Negro. Blanco. Negro. Blanco. Son opuestos. No obstante, no pueden existir sin el otro. Negro. Blanco. Tan blanco. Touka no logra comprender. —Prometiste nunca dejarme sola.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

**Prompt:** "Aunque no podamos volver al pasado, sí podemos repetirlo" [Minivicios]

**Advertencia:** spoilers del manga (mayoritariamente el 120-121).

* * *

**(A**prieta los dedos en torno al bolígrafo, casi tanto que admite que pueden saltársele los huesos a través de la carne. Suspirando varias veces, con la vista en el llavero de conejo que se tambalea en la mesa —qué broma de tan _mal gusto_—,

Touka se encorva otro tanto en la silla, sus pies sin tocar el suelo. Porque lo ve, sin parar, en su mente, en su memoria, en los cartelones colocados en la universidad Kamii. Lo vey le es inevitable morderse la lengua, para distraerse, sólo un poco, con la sangre que chorrea de ésta, y no en él.

«No seas _tan_ egoísta».

Reprochándose. Oh, por qué, por qué, por qué.

_¿Por qué le gritaste todo eso? Ahora en definitiva _él_ no volverá jamás_.

Y considerando una oportunidad distinta, en donde, quizá, hubiese sido diferente).

.

**Toma 1.**

De pronto Touka se siente chiquita, igual que cuando era niña. La mirada de Ken denota sorpresa y mientras transcurren los minutos (se le antojan con demasiada lentitud) ella puede discernir con exactitud cuando las palabras se traban en su lengua. Protegiéndose bajo la premisa: No puede ser real.

El primero en hablar es Kaneki.

Un titubeante: _Touka-chan_, el cual le da escalofríos.

Ahí Touka reacciona, abriendo y cerrando las manos, pues no son imaginaciones suyas, en verdad es Kaneki, y está ahí, frente a ella, tras tantos meses (¿cinco, seis? Tal vez siete— ¿cuánto es mil menos siete?). La sensación de impotencia se acrecienta.

Y quiere decir tanto, pero no lo consigue. Sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas sus labios se curvan hacia arriba, una sonrisa amarga, y con forzadas risas escapándosele en contra de su voluntad. Lo único que atina a salirle, algo absurdo.

— K-Kaneki, ¿cuánto tiempo, no? —y más sonrisas dolorosas. Permanecenen silencio y a Touka le parece que éste se asfixia—. Qué inesperado, encontrarte aquí, yo, o sea, yo...

_Creo que te extrañé_.

No lo admite tampoco.

Incapaz de encararle se dedica a admirar el suelo, aun entre risitas falsas. No se percata de cuándo, más Ken avanza, y de repente siente un toque delicado en el hombro que desaparece casi de inmediato, dejando un vacío en sus entrañas.

Al mirar de nuevo hacia arriba Kaneki se ha ido.

**Toma 2.**

Antes de percatarse de sus acciones Touka corre hacia él, cogiéndole de la playera. Susurra, con una furia hiriente: «Te voy a matar ¡estúpido!», zarandeándolo de izquierda a derecha, sin obtener ni una réplica o protesta de parte de Kaneki, quien permanece impávido. (Pero). Pero esto aumenta la ira de Touka, quien ya con la paciencia al límite, emplea más fuerza en su agarre.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? Abandonándonos tanto tiempo, ni un mensaje o carta, actuando cual lobo solitario, y luego regresando sin avisar.

_Pudiste avisarme_, se lamenta.

Ken ladea el cuello.

— Lo siento, Touka-chan.

Y entonces–

¿Lo siento? ¿Asume que un "Lo siento" arreglará todo?

Le dan ganas de reír. De reír (hasta que la tristeza se esfume), y después romperle un par de costillas. Sin embargo, se halla con el inesperado detalle de que apenas se aferra a la ropa de Kaneki, y ya no le amenaza.

— ¿Lo siento, dijiste? —repite, más para ella que para él—. Eso no significa nada.

— Igual es verdad.

Touka aprieta los labios.

Ya lo sabe, _maldición_. Lo tiene muy en claro, y es que Ken es un tonto mártir, que busca salvarlos a todos sin nadie que le socorra a él primero y– (no tienes que cargar con todo tú solo, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?).

Touka recarga la mejilla en su pecho, oyendo sus latidos acompasados. Le tiemblan las piernas.

—... ¿Viniste, viniste para volver a Anteiku?—él no contesta y la consume el miedo—. Eh, Kaneki —él se aparta, de ella, de la seguridad de Anteiku, de los cafés, de Yomo y Nishiki.

— Touka-chan, de verdad, lo lamento.

Retornando con Banjou, Hinami y Tsukiyama, y los ciempiés, y los peligros del CCG y Aogiri.

(Pero no te angusties, pide).

«Yo regresaré, te lo juro».

No hace falta añadir más.

«Por supuesto, tonto, sino regresas te asesino ¿captas?».

**Toma 3.**

Los dos se quedan callados. Sus ojos, perdiéndose en los contrarios, y todas las emociones apabullantes que reflejan.

Es la primera vez que se ven desde que él se fue por su lado con su organización ghoul para continuar investigando y entrenando y que ella se dedicase de pleno a los estudios para el examen de admisión a Kamii. La respiración de Touka es errática y le duelen los pulmones (y el corazón), más continúa en silencio.

Una mueca de añoranza.

_No, no debes_.

Es consciente de su mezquindad, que pedirle que no se vaya es más de lo que él puede ofrecerle bajo las circunstancias actuales.

— ¿Touka-chan?

Por ello se contiene.

De saludarle, de gritarle, de golpearle. De lo que sea. Solloza para sus adentros, sacando el celular de su bolsillo ante un confundido Kaneki, y se insta a hacerlo, quitando el adorno con brusquedad y lanzándoselo. El conejo cae al suelo y Kaneki adopta una postura de rechazo.

—Cógelo. Cógelo y vete —masculla—. Si Anteiku es un impedimento para conseguir tus objetivos, olvídanos, entonces.

— Touka-chan —Kaneki se muestra afligido y le rezumban los oídos a Touka— no es eso —pero si no es así ¿qué es? desea que se lo explique, que no la aparte, por una vez, sólo una que no sea cobarde con ella, _por favor_—. Busco proteger lo que más me importa.

_No me mientas_.

Touka sacude la cabeza, en repetidas ocasiones.

— Si es el caso–

Si tanto le importan...

— ¿A qué se debe la impresión de que nos lastimas en vez de cuidarnos, idiota Kaneki?

Ken carece de una maldice en voz baja. Más él se acerca y la toma de las palmas, devolviéndole el llavero, con motas de polvo. Permanecen, así, con sus dedos entrelazados, a punto de soltarse.

**Toma 4.**

Ella desquita sus frustraciones con él, puñetazo tras puñetazo, y Kaneki se lo permite.

Permanece una interrogante, que la agobia y le comprime. Machacando sus anhelos.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que cambiar?

Negro. Blanco. Negro. Blanco. Son opuestos. No obstante, no pueden existir sin el otro. Negro. Blanco. _Tan blanco_.

Touka no logra comprender.

— Prometiste nunca dejarme sola.

Desapercibidamente, le van arrebatando lo poco que le queda de su hogar. Porque el mundo es un lugar muy despiadado.

«Aunque contigo me invadía una persistente sensación de calidez».

**Toma 5.**

— Y ¿cuál es tu decisión? —inquiere, con la duda carcomiéndole. Igual que un ghoul a un pedazo de carne humana, arrancando las venas y los músculos. Touka cuenta los segundos (¿mil menos siete? Novecientos noventa y tres, novecientos ochenta, dos, trecientos, veinticinco) mientras Kaneki titubea.

— Yo..., pienso regresar a Anteiku —confiesa. Y a Touka el aire se le va.

Se reitera _no estás soñando, él está aquí, y va a acompañarte de vuelta, incluso si ya no será un simple camarero y hace el trabajo sucio con Yomo no importa_ y el pulso pesado le agobia, oh, duele. Kaneki añade de inmediato:

— Touka-chan, ¿puedo volver?

Y le escuecen los párpados.

Touka sonríe, agridulce. Le propicia un golpe en el brazo, como retribución. Ken compone una mueca.

— ¿Crees, siquiera, que hace falta preguntar?

Él le devuelve la sonrisa.

.

(Entonces Touka abre los ojos, sola, y en su habitación. Con la pesadumbre de que esas posibilidades no han ocurrido, que en serio ella le llamó basura e hirió más a Kaneki pese a que en el fondo ella también añora protegerlo, antes de cuestionarse por qué, por qué, _por qué_ y apretar los puños, mordiéndose a sí misma para mitigar sus reveses

Al calmarse, traza el bosquejo de un ciempiés inconscientemente en la hoja del cuaderno. Se duerme con un solo pensamiento.

_La próxima vez que lo encuentre, deberé disculparme_.

Y un día después, una semana, un mes, tres años, se lamenta, pues desaparecen por completo los reconfortantes «Touka-chan»; el idiota Kaneki.

Y ella debe una disculpa todavía).


End file.
